The Lovegood boys
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Matt and mello are in an established relationship lets pretend half or the death note plot didnt actually happen a child comes into there arms due to unforseen cercumstrances, and now both the boys have to deal with the consequences! major shota!


_**The Love-Good Boys**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Fandom: Death note**_

_**Parings: MelloXMatt (melloXOc/MattXOC) {OC IS MALE! THERE IS ONLY ONE OC}**_

_**genre: Yaoi/slash **_**hurt/comfort/romance/angst/mystery**

_**Warnings: kink, DOM/sub, explicit and graphic descriptions of sexual encounters, shota (chan? {sex with children/minors})**_

Sirens began to ring, coming closer and closer, worrying Mello more and more for Matt had just left their new bought house to go to the store. Mello heard loud yells from the back of their house, a loud scream sounding. Mello ran from their house around the corner, half naked clad in leather pants. The first thing he saw was a crowd of people surounding somethinf in front of a large blue truck, the blonde heared murrmers of something that sounding like "he was the new kid" and instantly rushed through the crowd to find matt covered in blood on the grond, a little boy in his grasp crying and tugging on matts shirt in attemp to wake him. Mellos eyes imediately filled with tears, as he screamed "WHO DID THIS!?" a few people in the crowd surrounding the three boys jumped, one young man stepping forward, his head lowered "i-im s-so-ah!...-y....so-rr..-y...." mello inhaled sharply, his sadness in his tone, his voice cracking as he drew in ragged breaths as he advanced on the man who was only a foot away. Mello grabbed the young man who was in trears and fisted the front of the mans shirt. Mello only lasted seconds like that as he dropped to his knees, still for a few moements before he crawled to matt and stroked the side of his face as he sobbed, some of the onlookers begining to cry at the scene.

Mello felt himself being tugged at, one of the woman that had stepped out of the ambulance had grabbed him roughly and tugged him back, holding him by his shoulders as he struggled to get closer to matt who had been put on a gerny. The little kid that had been im matts arms was now in mellos arms after the men from the ambulance finally pushed the gerny holding matt into the medical carrier. The boy in mellos arms was sobbing quite loudly, hugging mello as tight as he could. It did not take long for mello to wrap his arms around the boy, he himself still crying. The woman who had been holding the blonde back let his shoulders go and ran a soothing hand up and down the blondes back as mello stood, carrying the boy in his arms as the woman lead them to an alternate ambulance where they had been told they would be taken to the hospital where matt would be, but first the boy would have to have a check up and have his wounds taken care of. Mello was reluctant to let the little boy go, but ultimately did, and when that happened the boy had begain sobbing- kicking and screaming trying to get to mello again. Mellos eyes begain to pour tears out as he grabbed the boy from the woman and sat him on his lap, the boy instantly calming down as mello wraped his arms around the boy. The woman was about to protest, but saw the boy drastically calming and decided just to treat the boy while sitting on mello. The woman had checked the boy over head to toe, bandaging the little cuts the boy had on his arms and legs. The boy giggled as the woman tickled his leg, the woman smilling at the boy as he looked up at mello and smiled. Mello had no qualms about smiling back at the boy, the small body repositioning itself so that he could hug the older boy.

Mello had sat almost twenty-five and a half hours with the small boy who matt had clutched onto in the middle of the street, playing little games with the boy making very friendly and nice conversations with, which wasn't like him at all, but still he played on with the boy, waiting for a doctor to approch-silently wishing he could help matt, because in truth all he could do was hope that his best friend was allright. They had spent some time sleeping on the couch and wondering the hospital in search of food when they were not playing games, and even then in their hunt the boys would play games.

A tall man with a stationary white coat approched the two males who were waiting impatently on the black leather couch a few feet away from the operations door the doctors and sergeons had wheeled matt into. The doctor stopped at the side of mello, said blonde looking up as the boy in mellos lap became very silent. "Miheal Keehl?" The man asked, all mello could do was nod, his breath cought in his lungs as he couldn't speak. The doctor looked at the boy in mellos lap then looked at mello "It's about Mail Jeevas." mello felt like his heart would stop as the doctor said matt's name "When he was brought in he was in critical condition,after being hit by a Mr. kevles Ulsted, am i correct?" mello shook his head lightly to jesture a 'yes' the man had been delivering food to the two teens fro over a whole week as they unpacked and rearraged their things in their new house. He wasn'y planning on pressing charges because they had known the man before to be good in dealing money so mello would work his magic and the man would pay for matts medical bills. The doctor snapped him out of his thoughts as he continued to speak "Mr. Jeevas is now in stabel condition and is resting in room 1309 on the 13th floor of the hospital¹, He had to undergo three sergerys...one: to remove his appendix, two: to repair the lining of his bowels, and three: multiple bone fusion's to reattach some of his ribs. He has multiple lengths of stitches consisting on places such as his legs arms, upper and lower abdomaen, as well as having a set of stapels on the right side of his head." mello couldn't controll himself. He wanted to cry, scream, beath the doctor the danmed dilivery man, thank the gods he belived in matt was okay, and just see matt. Mello cleared his throat, his voice shaky "C-can i see him?" the doctor nodded "Yes, but he is not awake at this moment. He is on several different medications and will not be released untill his condition bvecomes better." That was all mellow needed to hear and he took the hand of the boy by his side and picked him up and carried him in his arms as they made their way to the elevator down the hallway.

Once mello had entered the room with the boy, tears sprang to his eyes as he sat in a black leather chair next to matts bed, said boy unconcious with bandages littering his skin. The boy clung on to the blonde, stradling mello as the leather clad boy hugged the small boy in his arms tightly, crying along with the boy. The boy in mello's lap sobbed harder, making the blonde shut his eyes tight against the threat of all emotion leaking from him, more tears rolling down his face.

It had been hours since the boys had gotten to matt's room, but only minutes after they had stopped crying for the fith time in several hours. Mello had just stared at matt's bruesd and barely-working body, the boy in his arms, clutching him as he fadded asleep. Seconds passed, then minutes,m going onto hours and days, and still mello sat there with the child in his arms. Not-so-frequently did mello get up from his one chair, and the only time he did was when he took the boy to go to the bathroom and eat and occasinoally play. Mello felt a small hand pull at his shirt, making him snap out of some unknown trance of thought he subdued himself to.

_**¹yes, i know there is not one hospital that has an operating thirteenth floor, but there is imagination in using the bad luck number,no?(superstious fools they all are for that.)**_


End file.
